Canadian Talk
by XxDarkWxX
Summary: Canada's doing the letter exchange! yaaaay! To bad noone emembers him huh... I know! You should send him a letter! Make him feel better!
1. Chapter 1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Hello everyone,

Ameica has been snding lettes out recently, so I thought maybe I should do the same.

Though I don't know how many people will actually send me anything...

not many people remember me, not even Kumihiro...

Well, i you do know who I am please send me a letter.

Oh! But you don't have to if you don't want to!

I hope I didn't offend anyone...

-Canada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Awwwwwww poor Canadia!

You should make him feel better with letters!


	2. Greenland 1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Hi Canada!

Hows life? It sucks that eveyone forgets about, the same thing happens to me  
>too! some people are just to stupid to notice epic people i guess! Anywho,<br>tell Kumajiro (sorry if i spelled his name wrong... im not good with polarbear  
>names...) i said hi!<p>

Sincerely,

Greenland :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Greenland,

Oh, thank you for replying to me!

That makes me happy!

Kumatoto was happy that you said hi, though he dosen't knw who you are...

but thats okay! He dosen't know who I am either sometimes!

People forget who you are too?

-Canada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	3. Ali 1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Hello Canada,

ummmm...I'm Aaliyah but can you call me Alia because people have a tendency to  
>get my name wrong alot when they first meet me, especially adults<p>

How are you? Is it very cold because over here it is kinda cold.

Do you like music and if so what kind. My favorite is pop and rock usually but  
>it depends on my mood.<p>

Do you play an instrument? just curious because i play clarinet and bass  
>clarinet.<p>

Oh, i know how you feel, sometimes people don't notice me either and mistake  
>me for other classmate especially in my band class, my teacher is kind- off<br>weird

anyway, reply soon and as a token of gratitude, please accept these mangos

Aaliyah

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Aaliyah,

I'm very good, thank you for asking! Yes it is cold over here, It's why I always wear a

sweatshirt, even in the summer months. I do like music, alot actually. I don't really have a prefrance over

types though...but I do really like covers of diffrent songs... I play piano and guitar, though I could never play in fron of

any one, hehe...

Oh, that's not good, a teacher really shouldn't forget he students.

The mangos were delisous thank ou so much.

-Canada

-Canada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	4. Serbia 1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Serbia:

Ah ha ha, you think you've got it bad. No one knows I exist, unless  
>they're a major in Geography and the first world war.<p>

I'll see you around, Kay bud?

-Serbia

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Serbia,

Um, I'm sure people know who you are...

you just..uh...maybe you coud, um...

nevermind...

okay then...see you around? I guess...

-Canada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	5. Serbia 2

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Serbia:

My point exactly.

So how're you doing? I heard it's pretty cold right now, polar bear happy?  
>Kumajiro, right?<p>

Out of random curiousity, what's your favourite food? I know everyone else's  
>but I can never seem to catch you at the meetings.<p>

And maybe we could meet up sometime! See you around!

-Serbia

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Serbia,

I'm fine, Yes it is very cold. Kumaliro seems to like it though.

It's pancakes with maple syrup. And I-I'm always at them meetings...

Maybe you just didn't see me...?

Um, sure why not.

-Canada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	6. Oklahoma 1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Oklahoma:Dear Uncle Matty,

UNCLE MATTHEW! *runs over and hugs and cries alittle* I'm so so so SO sorry I  
>havn't come over sooner! WAH! *sniffs* But guess what? In a few more days or<br>months, I won't be Chibi anymore! I can't wait! Can I come over again  
>tomorrow? Please?<p>

Well, I've got to go…*pecks on cheek* Bye Uncle Mathew!

[A/N About the bye kiss, Most Oklahomans give a hello and goodbye kiss when  
>they meet family… plus Chibis love kisses]<p>

Love,

Oklahoma (Maria O. Jones)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Maria,

Hey, no it's fine that you haven't come over, really.

Sure you can come over, hehe I remember when I stopped being Chibi

...

...

puberty hit soon after.

Goodbye

-Canada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	7. Serbia 3

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Serbia:Nah, I see you, then America bombards me with demands to give my land  
>to him. In the end I hit him in the face and you've gone somewhere else. Its<br>rather irritating actually.

I'm gonna have to cook for you one day. Ever tried bacon eggs waffles and  
>maple syrup? Daym that's some good stuff...<p>

I might visit soon, then! You seem pretty lonely up there anyway.

I'm on my way!

-Serbia

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Serbia,

Ah, yes America does tend to be the asshole of the world dosen't he?

But he's still my brother so I'm not angry at him...

No I haven't but it sounds delicious, are you really going to come over?

I don't get many visitors ^-^

-Canada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO


	8. N Carolina 1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Hey Uncle Mattie!

North Carolina here! How're y'all doing up north? I hope things aren't too bad  
>for ya. Don't worry about people forgetting ya, at least you're not like dad<br>who manages to catch everyone's attention in the worst ways. It's gotta be  
>pretty peaceful up there, right?<p>

Oh, and I sent you a sweet potato pie with the letter.

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle Jones

North Carolina

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mary-Belle,

I-it's fine. Wow I've been getting more letters then i thought I would.

Hehe I guess your right about America huh. Yes it is pretty peaceful over here.

And I love the pie!

-Canada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO


	9. Ali 2

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Dear Canada,

thank you for answering my letter,i really accept it!

oh and my teach, he compares me alot to my section leader so it gets really  
>annoying sometimes<p>

I'm glad you enjoy the mangos, i love them too

if you could be any country besides yourself who would you be? just curious

and if you were stranded on an island, what are 4 things you would be with you

Bye Bye~ i wish you many great days to come

Ali

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Ali,

It wa no problem, really.

Yeah, people tend to compare me a lot to America, since we look so much alike.

It dose get a little annoying...

I think I would want to be Russia, nobody picks on or forgets him.

But I like being myself, so even if I could change, I wouldn't

I would bring Kumajiro, my maple syrup, a cell phone, and a volleyball named willson.

Goodbye

-Canada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO


	10. Texas 1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Howdey Canada,

This is Texas, one of America's states. I noticed you're doing this letter  
>thing to so I desided to write you.<p>

How do you stand Al? At moments I feel like shooting him.

You're not invisable to me most of the time, you smell strongly of Maple,  
>pancakes, and polar bear.<p>

Feel free to talk to me at the meetings when your brother drags me there.

-Texas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Texas,

Thank you for sneding me a letter. My boss is shocked by how many I'm getting.

Well, Al's my brother, I just learned how to stand him.

I smell like that? Really?

Okay I will certianly talk to you next time!

-Canada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO


	11. Berlin1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Hallo Canada! It's Berlin here, you know, Prussia's niece. How are things up  
>there? Where I am, it's quite boring. Until Uncle Prussia comes up from the<br>basement.

That's cool that you play guitar, because so do I! I'm mostly into rock and  
>alternative music though.<p>

One more thing, do you like soccer?

Ok, I'm done rambling.

That strange little loner,

Berlin

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Berlin,

It is fine, how is Prussia doing?

I play all kinds of music, it makes me feel special when my music makes someone smile.

Yes I do like soccer, thoogh I like hoccey better.

-Canada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

**Okay everybody, just wanted to say this, the 20th person to review/send a letter **

**I will create a hetalia amv for them. Ofcourse they will be able to choose weither or not it's a **

**tribute or a pairin, and what pairing they would like. And what song I should use.**

**okay thats it.**

**tootlez!**


	12. New Jersey1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Dear Canada,

Hey~! It's me, New Jersey! Don't remember? You know, tomato-growing Kate?  
>Really? Not even a little? ...Really?<p>

Ah, it's okay, I guess...*shoves burger in mouth and pauses* Shoot! Dude,  
>don't tell Japan I did that, okay? I'm supposed to be on a diet...<p>

Okay! Do you think waffles are just a replacement for pancakes? AM I THE ONLY  
>ONE WHO THINKS LIKE THIS?<p>

Oh! Canada, you're so lucky! Can I pet your bear? Please? It's so cute! :D

You know, maybe people don't necessarily look right through you. Maybe they  
>just think that your so awesome that they don't want to give you a bad<br>impression! I mean, look at all the letters you have! Everyone must love you!  
>*starts to blush a bit* Well, I m-mean that they live you un that, um,<br>friendship-ish way...

With all smiley faces and peace signs,

New Jersey (A.K.A. The amazing Kate!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kate,

Ofcourse I remember you, you ARE my neice after all. Besideds you are to much like Alfred for anyone to forget.

Yes! I aggree with that whole heartedly, waffles are posers!

Uh, yes ofcourse you can pet him. come over anytime you want to.

Um, uh, maybe, probally not though.

-Canada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

**Okay everybody, just wanted to say this, the 20th person to review/send a letter **

**I will create a hetalia amv for them. Ofcourse they will be able to choose weither or not it's a **

**tribute or a pairin, and what pairing they would like. And what song I should use.**

**okay thats it.**

**tootlez!**


	13. Marissa 1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Dear Canada,

Just so you know, I'm writing from Washington (the state)! You know, I'm right  
>underneath geographically speaking and just about as far west as you can get<br>in the states. I hope your doing well! I understand how it feels to go  
>unnoticed... I used to feel over looked a lot when I was younger, but luckily<br>I made good friends and came out of my shell so people tend to notice me a lot  
>more now! I can't help but think that people will eventually be able to<br>remember you at some point soon, I mean you're so awesome! I've only visited  
>your land once but I remember it being very nice and everyone being so<br>friendly! How could anyone NOT want to remember that?

Just keep this in your head when the others don't remember who you are: your  
>awesome and they're missing out!<p>

And don't think these are just empty words to make you feel better or  
>anything! I don't do that! What I say is the truth! So you should always<br>remember that! Again, hope you're doing well!

Lots of love,

Marissa

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mariss,

I hope your right, I don't like it when people just over look me.

Did you like my place tht much? Well then come over anytime you want, you could even stay at my place if you wanted to.

Thank you a lot Marissa it means a lot to me to hear that.

-Canada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

**Okay everybody, just wanted to say this, the 20th person to review/send a letter **

**I will create a hetalia amv for them. Ofcourse they will be able to choose weither or not it's a **

**tribute or a pairin, and what pairing they would like. And what song I should use.**

**okay thats it.**

**tootlez!**


	14. America1

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Dear Canada,

Bro, are you copying me? Anyways, just wanted to one really, important thing.  
>I'm coming over to your place for pancakes.<p>

Thanks bro.

- U.S.A

P.S. If England comes to your place, asking for me. Don't tell him I'm coming  
>over. Kay, thanks!<p>

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear America,

Pancakes? Um sure but why?

And why would England come over here anyways?

-Canada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

**Okay everybody, just wanted to say this, the 20th person to review/send a letter **

**I will create a hetalia amv for them. Ofcourse they will be able to choose weither or not it's a **

**tribute or a pairin, and what pairing they would like. And what song I should use.**

**okay thats it.**

**tootlez!**


	15. Oaklahoma 2

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Dear Uncle Mathew,

No it's not! Meh, everyone always forgets Uncle Mathew, and it's not fair! So  
>I promise not to forget you!<p>

*Gives confused look* What's p- um pubercy? Peburty? How do you say it? What  
>is it? *eyes get wide* It's not scary, is it!<p>

-Oklahoma

Maria Jones

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Maria,

Thank you Maria, I hope you don't orget me.

Uh...ask your father... =.=

-Canada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

**Okay everybody, just wanted to say this, the 20th person to review/send a letter **

**I will create a hetalia amv for them. Ofcourse they will be able to choose weither or not it's a **

**tribute or a pairin, and what pairing they would like. And what song I should use.**

**okay thats it.**

**tootlez!**


	16. Ali3

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Hey Canada,

Spring approach fast in my neighborhood, the weather is just unnormal hot for  
>this time of year. Ugh, i hope summer isnt worse, or i'll end up as black as<br>charcoal by fall T_T. Anyways, who is spring in Canada, did you see any maples  
>leaves yet. Thanks for answering my letters<p>

Sincerly, Ali

oOoOoOoOooOoOo

Dear Ali,

Did it really? It's still kind of cold up here...

Just make sure you use a lot of a sun screen :)

Nope no maple leaves...but I can't wait until they do!

I love Spring.

-Canada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

**Okay everybody, just wanted to say this, the 20th person to review/send a letter **

**I will create a hetalia amv for them. Ofcourse they will be able to choose weither or not it's a **

**tribute or a pairin, and what pairing they would like. And what song I should use.**

**okay thats it.**

**tootlez!**


	17. N Carolina 2

Holy crap-on-a-stick! O.o

dudes its been foreveas!

did yall miss me? I know ya did! ^-^

oh well next letter!

OoOoOoOooOo

Uncle Mattie,

Well that's good!

Yeah I guess so...

Really? Well I'm glad you love it! It means a lot.

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle Jones

North Carolina

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Mary-Belle,

I'm glad to har it ^-^

Though I do wonder what you have been up to

in the last couple of months that I've neglected to write to you.

I'm sory about that too!

Kumijro says Hi.

-Canada


	18. consciense 1

OoOoOoOooOo

your conscience

Hello little matt, guess who is this...

It's me, or actually your head...

So anyways... How are you?

It's nice to see how the boss is shocked... And let me ask, how is prussia going on?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Conscience,

Wha-, Bu- How?

This dosen't make any sense!

DX

DDX

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDX

-Canada


	19. New Jersey 2

OoOoOoOooOo

OoOoOoOoO

Dear Canada,

*sigh* Huh? Oh, sorry... Yeah, Alfred used to say I'm a chip off the old block. But now he doesn't even remember—

Anyway, I was walking around the mall with Rhode Island when I saw the cutest little thing ever! It was a kitty! I ran inside and started to pet it, but then my dumb allergies kicked in and I started sneezing all over the place. The stupid worker kicked me out. So we're back home right now (Rhode's playing Super Mario on the Wii) and I'm bored and writing this letter. (Oh, and Rhode Island said hi!)

Okie-dokie, sooooo do you play pokemon? I lost my game chip and I'm a bit suspicious about Daddy cuz he's been playing the DS a little more than usual. He knows that I've got a kick-ass team! Or at least, he knows that ONE of his children has a good team... The turd can't even remember who I am. I mean, he thought I was Rhode Island! Rhode Island got a bit ticked at him, but she said nothing. Neither did I.

Anyway, I—I mean, Rhode Island and I sent some drawings to you. For the record, mine is the demented cow/pig thing that has the smiling sun thing... Rhodes Island's is the amazing scenic one with the mountains and trees and the river just cutting through it all.

Love,

Kate and partially Rebecca (New Jersey and partially Rhode Island)

oOo

Kate,(and Rebecca)

I think it would be really sad to have an allergy to cats, I personally really like them thir cute!

Did Alfred really forget you? Maybe you should do something to make him remember you?

Wait...No, no you shouldn't...I just thought of the problems that could make...

But yes I have played pokemon, I was playing it a second ago actually. I'm in the dark cave, I'm lost.

It's because I went in without a pokemon that knew flash on an escape rope.

Your drawings are really cute, (though yours is a bit terrifiying)

Bye

-Canada


	20. America 2

OoOoOoOooOo

Dear Canada,

Well, I kind of pranked him? I swear it was just a harmless prank.

I wasn't the only one involved, France was too.

We had to do it before Iggy turned into more of a boring and plain old man.

Who can't cook for his life. Well speaking of cooking, well his food kind of exploded.

Anyways, nobody got hurt. I just don't know why Iggy's so angry this isn't like the first time I pranked him.

I really just wanted pancakes is all.

- U.S.A.

OoOoOoOoO

America,

Just a hamless prank? Are you sure, Because I could hear his ranting over at my house...

And anything dealing with France is hardly harmless.

If you wanted pancakes so bad why didn't you just ask me?

-Canada

p.s. You should pay more attention to your kids, you hurt New Jersey's eelings the other day


	21. Hannah 1

OoOoOoOooOo

OoOoO

Dear Uncle Mattie,

Hello,whats up?

So what are doing?

Your bear is creepy.

I notice you at world meetings, I'm forgotten alot too,which makes no sence seeing as how I act just like my Dad.

But anyway I work fot Hungary and she wants to know if you and Prussia are dating yet?

Anyway Im the real New Hampshire's genderbend genderbend is really nice but her polar bit my hand.

With love and sugary drinks,

Hannah

oOoO

Hannah,

Um..nothings up really...

I was trying to feed Kumajiro but he just keeps asking who I am.

Maybe everyone can only handle one America so thats why they don't notice you?

Wha-? D-d-d-dating Prussia? No! I mean, i-it's not like I wouldn't want...No! I'm not dating Prussia!

TT-TT

-Canada


	22. admins suck!

**Sorry for this authors note, probally expecting another letter right?**

**Well here's the deal, I had started these letter exchanges with america's "letters to a hero."**

**But some jerks who saw that decided to go to the admins and say i broke the rules and that i can't use reviews**

**in my stories. said that it was just a 'review farm' and 'pathetic' when really i was just trying to get into charecter with america because I'm really**

**bad when it comes to being ooc. Well now Letters to a hero has been deleted by the admin and I'm incrediably pissed.**

**So any letters you guys have or have sent since the last chapter, I'm sorry**

**but they will have to be sent again through pm so that this exchange won't be deleted (yes i found a loophole :))**

**-DarkW**

**p.s. i'm also sorry that i didn't post this up sooner but they also froze my account.**

**I'm thinking of creating another account of nothing but letter exchanges, just to piss them off.**

**and if they delete those i just keep making more mwhahahahahaha!**


End file.
